


Fick Mich, Liebling

by TorchUnlit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchUnlit/pseuds/TorchUnlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven interrupts Charles and Erik for only a moment. And then Charles absolutely undoes Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fick Mich, Liebling

**Author's Note:**

> So nervous to post this... I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I totally just pulled the title from Google Translate. Apologies if it's totally wrong.

There was a serious advantage to having your boyfriend be able to read and alter thoughts.

Erik shivered as Raven walked in. She walked right past him up to Charles, who was sitting in a chair reading. “Have you seen Erik?” she asked him.

Charles just hummed and turned a page. “No, I haven’t,” he said. “He said he was going to go do something with Hank?”

“I just saw Hank, and he hasn’t seen him around.”

“Then maybe it was Sean. Yes, I think they were going to work on flight.” Charles looked up at Raven with a most winning smile.

Erik felt something twist inside him. He shuddered and bit tighter on the gag in his mouth to stop a moan.

Raven frowned at Charles. “Fine, I’ll go find Sean.”

She marched out of the room, and Erik was glad to see her go. He relaxed a little, but as soon as he did so, Charles twisted the toy deep inside him again.

“Not yet,” Charles, the smug bastard, said. “No rest for you.”

Charles kept moving the toy in and out. He had been for over an hour into Erik’s hole, and it felt sore and swollen. But his cock ached, and he strained against the tight tie bound around his wrists. If only they had used real handcuffs, he could have broken free and jerked off.

But part of Erik was glad he couldn’t. He wanted this. He liked being at the mercy of Charles in a way that he would never give himself to anyone else.

Charles continued to thrust the toy into with his mind. Erik wanted more, though. He wanted CHarles’s hands on him, to touch and stroke. He wanted his tongue against his cock and against his balls.

He groaned as the toy brushed that sweet spot inside him, sending fireworks exploding through his mind.

Charles stood slowly, and Erik smiled as best he could with the sight of the obvious tent in his trousers. He came up behind Erik, and without warning, smacked his ass several times. Each slap rang through the room, a sharp snapping sound. Pain flared, coupled with the pleasure of the toy hitting his prostate, and Erik would not be able to hold on much longer.

He made a lot of noise behind his gag and at last, Charles took pity on him. “What is it, my pet?” Charles asked as he pulled out the gag.

“Fuck me,” Erik gasped. “Fuck me, use me, fill me with your come. Please.” He took in a shuddering sob, frantic for touch and relief.

Charles’s breath hitched and then he pulled out the toy, tossing it to the floor. His fingers dove into Erik, too dry, but Erik was so wet already from the lube they had used earlier. His hole sucked Charles’s fingers in eagerly, and he moaned with abandon.

After a moment that seemed to stretch an eternity, Charles pushed into Erik’s entrance, until he had seated himself fully.

“Fuck me,” Erik chanted beneath him. “Fuck me, oh god, please, fick mich.”

“Oh, I love it when you speak German, darling,” Charles panted behind him. He sped up, his thrusts quick and fast and deep. Each thrust brushed his prostate and in moments, Erik shouted and came. 

Charles wasn’t far behind. He thrust two more times and then seated himself fully. Erik felt his hot seed fill him, coating his inner walls, and he groaned with pleasure.

Charles pulled out, and Erik thought that was the end of that. He jumped with surprise when he felt a hot tongue probe at his loose entrance. He ground back into Charles’s face as he licked into him. Erik’s cock pulsed with renewed vigor. Underneath Charles’s ministrations, he came apart, gasping and begging for Charles to be done, to let him come again.

He felt Charles smile against his hole and keep licking.

Erik threw his head back in a gasp as Charles roughly shoved three fingers in and twisted, brushing against his prostate. Charles was rough and fast, battering that spot without mercy, tongue still licking around Erik’s rim.

Erik came again, come coating the bed and his stomach. His cock ached from that second orgasm, and finally, mercifully, Charles pulled back and out.

Erik’s hole clenched around nothing, and he missed the presence of something inside him. But then Charles was on his mouth, kissing him fiercely, tangling their tongues together. Erik tasted Charles’s come and lube and Charles’s own sweet taste.

“Good boy,” Charles said, stroking his hair. “Good Erik.”

Erik nuzzled Charles’s neck, feeling warm and content. He pressed a how, open mouthed kiss to the skin and said, “Danke, liebchen.”

Charles laughed and kissed him again. “Anything for you.”

There was a knock on the door that preceded it opening by only half a second. “Charles, what-” But Raven stopped short, stared, and turned right around. “Oh god, don’t tell me he was in there the whole time, I don’t want to know, I’m just going to-”

The door slammed as she left, cutting off her rapid monologue.

Erik glared at Charles. “You did that on purpose."

Charles, for his part, looked wholly innocent as he said, “Me? You distracted me, I lost my concentration.”

Other than the fact that he would never be able to speak with Raven again, Erik figured it wasn’t a total loss. At least now, they wouldn’t have any more interruptions for the rest of the night.

“Come here and let me go,” Erik said, in a sweet but sinister voice. “And then it’s your turn.”

Charles shuddered with arousal and quickly freed Erik’s hands.


End file.
